


Rabbit Season

by minkhollow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Red teaches Snow how to live off the land - if Snow can bring herself to follow through, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme at milliways_bar, prompt: "Sometimes she really is such a princess." In my head this is within a month of the "Red-Handed" flashback events.  
> I am not ABC; I'm just borrowing for fun (and epic BFFs).

Red's letting Mary (Snow White, she suspects; among other things, it would explain why Mary's first alias was 'Frosty') take the lead in pursuit of tonight's dinner, to see how much she's learned. Now that she's learning what to do with what she's smelling, she knows there are several rabbits in the area, but she wants to see how Mary acquits herself. After all, sooner or later, they're going to be safer if they split up.

Sure enough, Mary finds one of the rabbits - but then hesitates so long after taking aim at it that it runs away.

Red sighs. "Really, Mary, you can't afford to be such a princess about it. Leaves and berries and mushrooms alone aren't going to be enough to keep you going the way you'll need to, and you can't count on stealing someone's eggs without being handed over to the Queen's guards."

"I know, I know, but..." Mary lowers the bow, shrugging a bit helplessly. "He looked so scared. I just couldn't."

"Look at it this way - there are plenty of rabbits to go around, and if we don't kill one, it'll probably be eaten by - by a wolf, or something." Red can't help fingering the edges of her cloak as she says that. "Nature's nowhere near as forgiving as you are."

"You have a point there, I suppose." Mary slips the arrow back into the quiver, and smiles. "Let's try again, shall we?"

As they set off again, Red can't help hoping that Mary's not this hopeless when it comes time to _skin_ a rabbit.


End file.
